The End
by TaintedRainbows
Summary: Last scene of Kuroshitsuji I(The taking of Ciel's soul) through the eyes of both Ciel and Sebastian. Oneshot.


Author's Note: My first Fanfic, well, that I am posting. I wrote this a while ago but came across it last night. I am a grammar freak and did a lot of editing. I still think this could've been longer, but other than that it seems okay. I wrote this entirely from memory, so if anything is inaccurate, I apologize. The point of view alternates between Ciel and Sebastian, just so no one is confused. Thanks for reading!

_So this is where I am to die._ My mind is racing, childish worries coming to me now. With some effort, I quickly push them to the corner of my consciousness to be forgotten. I can't afford to let Sebastian see my weak state of mind. Not now. I have spent the past five years hiding my emotions and to let them show now would mean that I wasted the effort. One question plagues my mine continuously though, this one seemingly acceptable to ask my demonic servant. After all, I trust Sebastian with my life.

"Will it hurt?"

-

I smile. Even now, in the face of death, my Young Master is still desperately trying to hold on to his mature façade.

"It will, a bit," I reply. "I will try to be as gentle as possible though."

"No." I answer quickly, almost interrupting him. I stare into his eyes, searching hopelessly for a shred of understanding. I do not want the sympathy of someone who was once below me. "Etch the pain into my soul as proof that I lived," I continue, my voice carrying that commanding tone I always used when giving an order. My final order to my butler.

I am trying very hard to keep my face emotionless, but my heartbeat is pounding in my ears as my own thoughts and doubts torture me.  
Where am I to go after this? Certainly not heaven… No, I am damned to hell. Or perhaps I will just cease to exist. I stare, unseeing, at Sebastian. I suppose it will all be revealed in a moment. I want to cry and laugh and scream all at once, though I remain still.

Standing and watching the boy, I wonder if he is aware of how much emotion his uncovered eye holds at this moment. I find myself tracing every line of the perfect face before me with hungry eyes. So beautiful… What a shame his life is to end so soon. I kneel and bow to my master.

"Yes, my Lord."

I stand now and step forward, closing the small space between myself and Ciel. I can see right though the emotionless mask and sense his fear. I don't know why, but I am disturbed by this. I don't want him to be afraid. In a small attempt to calm him, I softly stroke his face with my hand before swiftly removing the now useless eye patch.

A small, hopefully unnoticeable shiver races up my spine as Sebastian touches me with a gentleness that shouldn't be there. Why is he pretending to care? It doesn't make any sense.

My right eye opens as the black eye patch falls to the ground and I blink. A sudden urge to beg Sebastian not to do this flashes though me, but I smother the thought. Accepting my fate, I let my head fall easily back to rest on the hard stone. I close my eyes, allowing Sebastian to proceed.

There is a strange sense of relief. I shouldn't feel so calm, should I? Either way, it's all over now. I sigh, contented in knowing that when I fade away tonight, I will be remembered as something more than a disappointment.

I am impressed. I had almost expected Ciel to ask me to stop; to try and bargain with me once more. Oh, how I wish I could've seen a moment of his weakness. But watching him surrender everything to me, I can't help my smirk. I feel the slightest pull of hesitation, but I push it aside. I've developed feelings for my masters before, but that was also easy to push away. Just as it is now. I was never intended to be affectionate.

Without another thought, I lean in and kiss him, stealing away his everything in that touch. I know he feels pain and I almost laugh as a quiet whimper comes from him.

-

I'm not sure what I had expected, but this is much worse. I never thought I'd be so aware of it all. His lips on mine, hands gripping my shoulders to keep me in place, as if I could've moved through the pain. And the pain! My entire body is stinging sharply, though my head is where it all is: the buzzing. Like a thousand bees, right in my ears and my mind. I wish I could move, push him away and end this torture before insanity claims me. But then I realize that death is claiming me, very soon now.

I can quickly feel myself fading away. I forget simple things, like my parents' faces and then my name.  
Is this really what the past few years have been leading to? I'm unsure how to feel about it, but soon it doesn't matter because I can't remember who I am anymore.

The pain begins to lesson and I sigh in relief as it disappears almost completely, just a slight sting left in my head. My life ends in that breath; I should have appreciated it more than I did.

Standing, I observe the lifeless body laying limply on the stone. Ciel is paler than he ever was in life, and so cold, like the stone. Like me. Dead.  
The glazed sapphire eyes stare at me, and I almost feel guilty for taking the soul that had given them the beauty and depth.

Almost.

I walk away in silence. What is there to say to the corpse of my lost source of amusement? Goodbye? I scoff at the thought and leave Ciel Phantomhive's body on the cold stone to rot away. I leave with no regrets; how indifferent I have become.

Please review and tell me how to improve!


End file.
